Ferryport Fright a Project Generation file
by Rae Hartland
Summary: Seven mysterious teenagers show up in Ferryport, bringing danger to the small town. They claim they aren't Everafters, but Sabrina's not so sure. To her, they mean one thing- TROUBLE. But can they convince the rebels in Charmings camp they can help?
1. Chapter 1

Narrator

Sara shouted over the howling wind, "Where are we?!" her wings struggled to propel her forward. Shaid, several feet behind her, and having just as much trouble flying as she, yelled, "A little town called Ferryport Landing. It looks deserted!"

Ashlee, who was in front of the group, pointed. "Look!"

Sara, Shaid, Indigo, Corey, Kianna, and Samantha all looked down in the direction she was pointing in. A log fort stood there, the walls several stories high and carved to points at the top. Several log cabins stood in the fort, and there were gardens, and- _are those cannons?_ Sara wondered silently.

"Friend or foe?!" Corey shouted.

"I don't know, but this wind is killing me! We better chance it and land!" Ashlee yelled. The seven of them nodded and simultaneously angled their wings downward. It was slow going, because the wind made it difficult to land.

Suddenly, Indigo let out a pained cry. Sara spun around, and saw him clutching his wing, blood dripping from it. There was an arrow stuck in it, and he was losing control and altitude quickly, plummeting toward the earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Narrator

Sara shouted for Shaid to help, and together they somehow managed to grab Indigo's arms and support his weight. Ashlee, Corey, Kianna, and Samantha dodged arrows as they tried to land, and attempted to block them, or draw them away from Sara, Shaid, and Indigo.

They managed to land in the fort, Indigo falling to the ground in pain between his two rescuers. "Why is it . . . that . . . I'm always . . . the one . . . who gets . . . shot?" he asked, his voice broken. The other four teens landed around them.

"What was that about?" Samantha asked.

"Don't move." Sara looked up to see a handsome man atop a white horse, holding a sword that he pointed at them. Several other soldiers surrounded them, holding various weapons that they pointed at the group.

"What's the big idea?" Corey asked.

"The Scarlet hand is foolish to send seven _children_ to do their dirty work." The man snarled. He had a thick British accent, Sara noticed.

"The what?" Kianna asked.

"William! What is the meaning of this?!" a voice called. The man turned toward the voice. An old woman with sparking eyes stood there. She wore an ankle length dress and a hat with a sunflower appliqué in the center.

"Stay out of this, Relda." William sneered.

"Even though you are no longer 'Mayor Charming', you still insist on telling me to 'stay out of it' you should have figured out by now that I will involve myself in what I please." Relda snapped. "Now, what is going on?"

William pointed his sword at the group. "Intruders, probably spies." He explained.

"We're not spies!" Samantha cried. Ashlee kicked her shin. "Anymore . . . " Samantha mumbled.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but my friend is hurt, and we came here for help. Are you going to do something for him or not?" Sara yelled angrily.

Relda looked at William and raised an eyebrow. He sighed and turned to one of his soldiers. "Get Nurse Sprat immediately." He commanded. The solider trotted off to do as he was told. Relda turned to Sara and extended a wrinkled hand.

"Relda Grimm." She said with a smile. Sara couldn't help but notice how much younger it made the woman look.

"Sara." She said, taking the woman's hand. "This is Shaid, Indigo, Corey, Ashlee, Samantha, and Kianna." She said as she pointed to each kid. Relda nodded.

"Granny!!!!" a little voice called. A little girl, about eightish, Sara guessed, ran towards them, pigtails bouncing, as the soldiers began to disperse and a fat lady walked toward Indigo with a first aid kit, wheezing. When she saw the arrow in his shoulder, she began leading him away, concern on her face. Shaid followed. "Granny!"

"Daphne! You get back here this instant young lady!" a beautiful woman with jet black locks called after her daughter. Daphne kept running.

"Granny! Is it true that angels are here to rescue us? Because that's what Red thinks, and- " she caught sight of Sara and her friends. Their wings were still unfurled, because they needed a chance to cool off. The little girl did something so strange that the five of them laughed, even Ashlee. It surprised Sara that laughing felt so good, until she realized it had been awhile since she had given herself the luxury of laughing. Daphne's eyes lit up and she bit her palm, excitement written all over her face.

When she was done she squealed. It hurt Sara's ears. She liked this kid.


	3. Chapter 3

Narrator

"Gee. I feel like a celebrity." Corey muttered.

"Daphne!" the woman ran up to her. "I-" she noticed Sara, Ashlee, Kianna, Samantha, and Corey and smiled. "I'm Veronica Grimm." She shook each of their hands.

"Grimm?" Corey asked. "Like the Brothers Grimm?" Veronica blushed and nodded.

Daphne asked, "Which Everafters are you?"

" we, uh-" Sara began. "What's an Everafter?"

"You know, fairytale creature? Only 'fairytale creature' is kind of a rude term, so they call themselves Everafters." The little girl explained

"We're not, uh, _Everafters."_ Sara said, admiring the kid's imagination. It was cute to hear her story. Daphne looked puzzled.

"But-" she glanced at Sara's wings.

"Do you know what DNA is, sweetie?" Samantha asked. Daphne nodded.

"It makes you who you are, right? It decides the color of your hair, blood type, stuff like that." Daphne said. Samantha nodded.

"All living things have it. We are . . . a hybrid, or combination, of two kinds of DNA. Part human, part-"

"Bird." Kianna finished.

Sara was startled for a moment that Samantha was telling them so much, but she felt she could trust these people, so she ignored the instinct to erase their memories and run off.

"ATTACK!" a boyish young voice shouted suddenly. A group of about fifteen chimpanzees swarmed the group. They were all dressed in army gear and carried jars full of a disgusting liquid. Corey grinned, Daphne groaned.

"Ready, aim!" the voice called

"PUCK!" Veronica shouted. She almost sounded . . . scared. The boy laughed.

Corey's eyes looked like they would pop out of their sockets. "Did you just say Puck?" he asked. He flapped his wings to see over the chimps. He saw a boy standing there wearing a dirty green hoodie and old jeans. He had two enormous pink wings sprouting from his back. Corey's face lit up.

"YOU ARE A CELEBRITY!!!!" Corey screamed. Puck raised an eyebrow. "I cant believe I am actually talking to THE TRICKSTER KING!"

Puck smiled. "Well, I am quite spectacular."

"I'm Corey."

"Hi."

"One second." Corey said. He dropped to the ground and whispered to Sara: "Daphne wasn't joking. What she said about Everafters- I'll bet a million bucks she wasn't kidding." He soared over the chimpanzees and walked off with Puck, the army of chimps following the two boys.

"This is a weird town." Ashlee whispered. She turned to Daphne. "Now, what was it you were saying about Everafters? I have a feeling it has something to do with Indigo's wound."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Everafters are _fairytales?_" Samantha clarified in disbelief. Daphne nodded.

"And some of them, even if they used to be good, are _evil?_" Ashlee asked. Daphne nodded again. "And they call themselves the Scarlet Hand.?" Daphne nodded once more.

"Freaky." Kianna commented. This time, it was Sara's turn to nod.

"So what about you?" Veronica asked. The four girls glanced at each other. Sara sighed

"Normally, we'd tell you it was complicated, and leave it at that. But I feel like we owe you a better explanation than that." She said. She took a deep breath, and continued. "Still, I am going to give you the abbreviated version. Deal?"

Veronica hesitated, then nodded. Sara continued.

"We were created in a lab. Some idiot psychopaths decided that humanity was totally evil, and that the only way to fix it was to create a bunch of _peacekeepers_ to keep them in line. They combined human and animal DNA to try to create a superhuman. When it worked, they had hundreds of human-animal hybrids. But they became power-crazy and started using their 'agents' ,as they called us, for world domination.

But the problem was, they didn't give us a choice. It was go with their plans, or be violently killed. So, we . . . ran away, and now . . ."

"They want us back." Ashlee continued. "apparently, we're important to them. Why? We have no idea."

"We were looking for some place . . . of the radar, and we ended up here." Samantha finished.

Veronica looked shocked. Daphne felt like she was about to pee in her pants. Not from fright- from pure excitement.

"WHAT?!" a voice shrieked from behind them. Sara turned to see a girl about her age, standing there. She had long blond hair, blue eyes, and freckles. Sara raised an eyebrow.

"You brought _more _disasters with you? Your taking advantage of us, our weapons, our hospitality, just to solve your own problems?" The girl shouted.

"Sabrina Grimm!" Veronica scolded.

"No, she's right. We can help you, while Indigo's hurt, we cant leave, but we have special _abilities_ that can help your cause. We're pretty used to risking our lives."Sara said. She held out her hand to Sabrina. "I'm Sara."

Sabrina reluctantly accepted Sara's hand. "Sabrina." Sara introduced the rest of the girls.

Sabrina was shocked. She hadn't expected these strangers to fight fire with water.

"So, what can we do to help?"


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what happened to your friend?" Puck asked Corey. They circled the fort together. Puck thought it was so cool to be able to fly with someone who wasn't a pixie or someone he had to hold hands with.

"Got shot with an arrow." Corey explained. Puck's face brightened.

"Ever seen an arrow be pulled out of somebody?" he asked his new friend. Corey shook his head. " Come on, you are going to LOVE this."


	6. Chapter 6

Sara walked behind the log building that served as the fort's mess hall and sank to her knees, burying her face in her hands. She wasn't going to cry, she told herself. She sighed loudly, and stood up.

She walked back to the front of the building and stood face-to-face with Sabrina.

"What were you doing back there?" Sabrina asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Sara said, shrugging past her. Sabrina grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Listen, I don't trust you. I've been through enough to spot a liar. Now, what were you doing back there?"

"You don't trust me?" Sara asked. Sabrina shook her head. "Well, me and my friends _can_ help you, and I think you need all the help you can get. You want me to prove it?" Sabrina nodded. "Who's the best hand-to-hand fighter you have?"

Sabrina thought for a moment, then said, "I'll show you."

Sabrina led Sara to a small clearing, where several men and women were doing push-ups. Sabrina waved to a tall, blond man with a nose that had been broken in several places. At the front of the group stood a tall woman with short, black hair, red lips, and pale skin. She was gorgeous, sara thought. She was barking insults to the group doing push-ups.

"hi, miss White." Sabrina said to the woman. She turned to Sabrina and smiled. She was even prettier when she wasn't insulting soldiers. "This is Sara. Sara, this is Snow White."

Sara hadn't realized it before, but the woman did look a lot like the famed princess. They shook hands, and Snow said, "so your one of the miracle bird kids."

"Sabrina wants proof that I can help, so I told her I would spar with the best hand-to-hand fighter in the fort. That you?" Sara asked. Snow shrugged, then nodded.

"I guess I could spare fifteen minutes." Snow said. She turned to her soldiers. "Coffee break." She shouted at them. "fifteen minutes!"

She turned to Sara. "Let's fight."


	7. Chapter 7

Sara stood over Snow, holding Snow's arm behind the woman's back. "don't feel too bad." Sara told her. "You're not genetically enhanced."

She released her grip and helped the beautiful woman up. Both of them were sweating. Sara was surprised Snow had fought as well as she had.

Sabrina's mouth hung open. Sara brushed herself off and walked over to her. She shut Sabrina's mouth for her. "You'll catch flies." She said with a smile. Sabrina stuttered- "bu-but, h-how?"

"So, now do believe we can help?" Sara asked. Sabrina nodded reluctantly. "I'll make you a deal." Sara offered. "I'll teach you some self-defense techniques, if you teach me about magic."

Sara offered Sabrina her hand- and Sabrina took it. "Deal."

*Sorry, this chapter is short and not well written. I'm in a hurry today - Rae


	8. Chapter 8

Indigo groaned and shifted position. His wing throbbed.

"Hi." A cheery voice said. He opened his eyes to see two little girls standing above him. He recognized one as Daphne, the kid who had thought he and his friends were angels. A girl with red, curly, hair and freckles smiled at him. She was wearing all red.

"Hey." Indigo croaked weakly.

"Remember me?" Daphne asked. Indigo nodded.

"You're Daphne." The little girl giggled and nodded.

"I'm Red." The other girl said. _Red?_ Indigo wondered.

"As in Little Red Riding Hood." The girl explained, blushing. Indigo nodded.

"how's your, um, wing?" Daphne asked.

"Hurts, but I've been shot many times before. I'll be fine." The boy assured the small child.

"Um, I have a question . . ."

"My names Indigo."

"Oh. I have a question, Indigo." Red said. "Kianna told me you guys can, um, _morph_ like, your wings out and in, so, um, I was just wondering: Why don't you just morph your wings in until they heal?"

"Uh, you want to know why I don't morph completely into my human form?" he clarified. He sighed. How on earth was he going to explain this?! "Well, basically, if I were to morph, my wings would basically become part of my back. It's complicated to explain it in detail, but it would transfer the wound on my wing to my back. So, instead of having a minor wound on my wing, I would suddenly have a fatal wound near my heart." He paused. "Does that make sense?"

Red nodded with a giggle.

"I have a question too!" Daphne squealed suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"I was just curious . . ."

"Hey Ig!" Corey called, rushing up to his friend, with Puck following after.

"Wow. I'm pretty popular today, aren't I?" Indigo laughed, then coughed roughly.

When he stopped, Corey said, "Puck and I were just wondering if they'd pulled the arrow out of your wing yet."

Indigo smiled. "Yep, Nurse Sprat did. Sorry you guys missed the show." Puck's face fell.

"So how long we stuck here?" Corey asked. Indigo shrugged.

"they tell me six weeks."

"So, what, like, two?" Corey asked. Indigo nodded. "That's what I'm thinking."

When he noticed Daphne's confused expression, Indigo explained, "We all heal really, really fast."

"You guys are weird." Daphne said.

Corey and Indigo laughed.


End file.
